scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zick and Bagel (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong)
Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz and Fiver&'s TV-spoof of "Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong". Cast: * Winston Steinburger - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Elena (Winston Steinburger's Girlfriend) - Lay Memory (Monster Allergy) * Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Normal Sized) - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Giant Sized) - Ginorbagel * Pinky (Sir Dudley Ding Dong's Girlfriend) - Becky (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Hampton - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Ginormica (Hampton's Girlfriend) - Indigo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) * Cutty - Alex (Madagascar) * Pam the Destoryer - Madge (The ZhuZhus) * Soda - SpongeBob SquarePants * Roy - Bad Joey Felt * Harvey - Evil Marco Diaz * Bella - Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Nega Winston - Evil Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Dudley-bot - Specter (Ape Escape) * True (Good) - Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) * True (Bad) - Trina Riffin (Grojband) * Bartleby - Tom Sawyer * Zee - Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad) * Princess Grizelda - Jessicake (Shopkins) * Rainbow King - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bagel - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Becky - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Percy - Sid (Ice Age) * Rocko - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Heffer Wolfe - Emo Moegi (Kiratto Pri Chan) * Filburt Turtle - Nanaka Kirisato (Nanaka 6/17) * Abby Hatcher/Rosie Redd - Sunny (Sunny Day) * Billy White (Abby Hatcher's Boyfriend) - Timmy (Sunny Day) * Mr. Hatcher - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Mrs. Hatcher - Polvina (Sea Princesses) * Bozzly - Bunnicula * Princess Flug - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Teeny Terry - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Otis - Robotboy * Curly - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Mo and Bo - Olivia and Stan (Paprika) * Harriet Bouffant - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) * The Squeaky Peepers - Themselves * Cousin Flugtilda - Tikki (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Grumbles - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Butterbean - Cinderella * Cricket - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Poppy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dazzle - Adult Rapunzel (Tangled) * Jasper - Hercules * Mandarin Orange - Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Anna Banana - Pocahontas * Pepper Mintz - Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bonnie Blueberry - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) * Indigo Allfruit - Posie (Little Charmers) * Lavender LaViolette - Thumbelina * Burt - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Herb - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Kirbie - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * G - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Love - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) * Angel - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Music - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Baby - Emerald (Mysticons) * G-bot - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Chuck McFarlane - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Misha - Annie (Little Einsteins) * UD - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Bunsen - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) * Mikey - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Darcy - Tess Hunter (Hunter Street) * Amanda - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Vendetta - Rox (Sunny Day) * Charlotte - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Sunny - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Blair - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) * Rox - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Shimmer - Luna Petunia * Jay Fritter (Shimmer's Boyfriend) - Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) * Shine - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Ike (Shine's Boyfriend) - Kevin (Supernoobs) * Leah - Suki (ToonMarty) * Zac - Marty (ToonMarty) * Luna Petunia (Good) - Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemi) * Luna Petunia (Bad) - Pam the Destoryer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Kaz (Luna Petunia's Boyfriend) - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sammy Stretch - Casper the Friendly Ghost * Bibi Bubbles - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Karoo - Yam Roll * Zak Saturday (Good) - Gil (Bubble Guppies) * Zak Saturday (Bad) - Romeo (PJ Masks) * Hazel (Zak Saturday's Girlfrend) - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Doc Saturday - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Drew Saturday - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fiskerton Saturday - Boog (Open Season) * Zon Saturday - Ursula (Open Season) * Doyle Blackwell - AJ (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * V.V. Argost - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Leo - Timon (The Lion King) * June - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Quincy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Annie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Rocket - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Big Jet - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Twist - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Shout - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Marina - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Kiki - Gwen (Ben 10) * Bo Monkey - Buzzy The Crow * Hazel - Becky (Bunnicula) * Posie - Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Lavender - Bea (Mighty Max) * Wenda - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) * Wu - Shout (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) * Luc - Jay Fritter (Zeke's Pad) * Theo - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) * Polvina - Apple Bloom (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Ester - Scootaloo (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tubarina - Sweetie Belle (Human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Atomic Betty - Kiyoshi (Hanazuki Full Of Treasures) * Nella the Princess Knight - Lola (Miss Moon) * Susan Murphy/Ginormica - Popette (Shopkins) * B.O.B. - Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * Dr. Cockroach - Jasper (Butterbean’s Cafe) * The Missing Link - Kaz Harada (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Miss Moon - Gwen (Total Drama) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 - Fluff (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Brad - Luc (Looped) * Tuck - Erwin Walsh (Jamie's Got Tentacles) * Martin Mystery - Kody Kapow * Java The Caveman - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Diana Lombard - Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) * Billy The Martian - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Marvin - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Corn - Zee (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Peg - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Zeta - Herb (3 Amigonauts) * Ro Rowan - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) * Tyler - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Kevin - Ryder (PAW Patrol) * Shope - Grace Chou Lam (Being Ian) * Roach - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) * Ami - Lila (Polly Pocket) * Yumi - Shani (Polly Pocket) * Kaz - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Joey Felt - Parsley (Little Charmers) * Atomic Puppet - Gir (Invader Zim) * Pauline Bell - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) Gallery Personnages monsterzick.8451.55.png|Zick as Winston Steinburger Lay memory by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagl23h.jpg|Lay Memory as Elena (Winston Steinburger's Girlfriend) Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Normal Sized) Ginorbagel.png|Ginorbagel as Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Giant Sized) Becky transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzfkj.png|Becky as Pinky (Sir Dudley Ding Dong's Girlfriend) Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Hampton Indigoallfruit.png|Indigo Allfruit as Ginormica (Hampton's Girlfriend) Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Cutty Madge.png|Madge as Pam the Destoryer SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Soda 5a5a5ea514d8c4188e0b0832.png|Gabby as Bella Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg|Evil Chuck McFarlane as Nega Winston Specter.png|Specter as Dudley-bot Mandarinorange.png|Mandarin Orange as True (Good) Trina riffin by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dclvzm4.jpg|Trina Riffin as True (Bad) Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Bartleby Zeke-palmer-foto.jpg|Zeke Palmer as Zee Jessicake-Walking-e1449859393135.png|Jessicake as Princess Grizelda Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Rainbow King BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Bagel RegalARose.png|Rose Cinderella as Becky Sid From Dragon Rockz.jpg|Sid as Percy Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Rocko Emo-moegi-142559.jpg|Emo Moegi as Heffer Wolfe nanaka-kirisato-nanaka-6-17-4.26.jpg|Nanaka Kirisato as Filburt Turtle Sunny.png|Sunny as Abby Hatcher/Rosie Redd Nickelodeon Sunny Day Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Billy White (Abby Hatcher's Boyfriend) Jimmy standL.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Mr. Hatcher Polvina.png|Polvina as Mrs. Hatcher Bunnicula.png|Bunnicula as Bozzly Ami Onuki.png|Ami Onuki as Princess Flug Timmy-turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Teeny Terry Robotboy-327704l.jpg|Robotboy as Otis Yumi Yoshimura.png|Yumi Yoshimura as Curly Olivia and Stan.jpg|Olivia and Stan as Mo and Bo Chloe-the-fairly-oddparents-8.59.jpg|Chloe Carmichael as Harriet Bouffant Tikki Square.png|Tikki as Cousin Flugtilda X-5.png|Robot X-5 as Grumbles Cinderella disney.jpg|Cinderella as Butterbean Violet-parr-the-incredibles-6.29.jpg|Violet Parr as Cricket 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Poppy Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Adult Rapunzel as Dazzle Hercules.png|Hercules as Jasper Chuck_McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Burt Mcgee_Transparent_1.png|McGee as Herb HeloiseArt.png|Helosie as Kirbie Screenshot 20180404 134443.png|Mavis as G Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Love Star fist pumping.png|Star Butterfly as Angel TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Music Emerald.png|Emerald as Baby Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as G-bot Quincy.png|Quincy as Chuck McFarlane Annie own solo mission.jpg|Annie as Misha Red.png|Red as UD Rox (2).png|Rox as Vendetta Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Charlotte Lavender from Little Charmers.png|Lavender as Sunny Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Blair Angel.jpg|Angel as Rox Luna Petunia.png|Luna Petunia as Shimmer Kaz-shimmer-and-shine-6.17.jpg|Kaz as Jay Fritter (Shimmer's Boyfriend) Annabanana.png|Anna Banana as Shine Kevin Raynolds.png|Kevin Reynolds as Ike (Shine's Boyfriend) Suki 23.png|Suki as Leah TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Zac Poemi Watanabe.jpg|Poemi Watanabe as Luna Petunia (Good) Pam.jpg|Pam the Destoryer as Luna Petunia (Bad) Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Kaz (Luna Petunia's Boyfriend) Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost as Sammy Stretch Princess sherbet by ohyeahcartoonsfan dd2ockn-pre.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Bibi Bubbles Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Karoo Lola-une-des-heroines-de-miss-moon-lancee-sur-tf1-en-avril.jpg|Lola as Nella the Princess Knight 744b2ca65e4f4c02a0136aa2c03a94ee.jpg|Human Apple Bloom as Polvina 32d4596079df77f61576638a69ad257a.jpg|Human Scootaloo as Ester 5a59bc93ed1d7241127069a2a03888ae.jpg|Human Sweetie Belle as Tubarina Popette art.png|Popette as Susan Murphy/Ginormica Puppycorn unikitty sitting.png|Puppycorn as B.O.B. Jasper.png|Jasper as Dr. Cockroach Kaz.jpg|Kaz as The Missing Link Fluff Square.png|Fluff as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 Luc-looped-51.5.jpg|Luc as Brad Koday-kapow.jpg|Kody Kapow as Martin Mystery Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Java The Caveman Onpu segawa by wilsoncolberg-d6r5eh3.png|Onpu Segawa as Diana Lombard GumballSeason3.png|Gumball Watterson as Billy The Martian Tyler-supernoobs-18.2.jpg|Tyler Bowman as Marvin Category:Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz Category:Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong TV Spoofs Category:NickRockz Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs Category:Nicktoons Spoofs Category:Fiver&Heather's Channel Category:Atomic Cartoons